


The Protector

by Sage (the_ruined_earth_sagelord)



Series: the king, his prince, and the sun [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kinda, M/M, OIKAWA WITH GLASSES, abuse i guess, iwaoi - Freeform, megane oikawa mmmmm yeessss, violence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/pseuds/Sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa wears glasses for only two reasons, and Iwaizumi knows something's up if he does</p><p>this is still in the au of "the king, his prince, and the sun" but hinata doesn't make an appearance! it's okay, he'll be there soon enough ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Protector

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoshikyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshikyuu/gifts).



> i saw the update and could only imagine that oikawa wears glasses when he knows his fans won't see him, because he wants to keep up his appearances, the little shit
> 
> also, Hoshi, since you said you wanted to include The Glasses in iwaoihina stuff, here's my smol contribution for now, i'll probably use this in the actual bigger fic when i get a chance to update that too lmao

Tooru was wearing his glasses.

Iwaizumi knew there were only two reasons Oikawa would wear his glasses. 1) He’d run out of contacts, which Iwaizumi knew couldn’t be it, because he’d gone with Oikawa to pick up his new prescription just last month, and they were supposed to last for three more. Or 2) he’d woken up late and had been rushing to get to the gym on time, so he hadn’t put his contacts in at all. Iwaizumi had seen it happen only a few times. Oikawa was very good about getting a proper amount of sleep, and he always woke up on time, especially for practice.

Iwaizumi squinted at Oikawa’s face as the captain entered the gym, calling his apologies to everyone for being late. There, behind the lenses, Iwaizumi saw it.

He sighed, and something in his stomach ached.

Oikawa had been crying.

While Oikawa changed shoes, Iwaizumi stalked across the gym, his shoulders bunched. The teammates surrounding Oikawa saw him coming and excused themselves, hurrying off with nervous glances back at their captain and Iwaizumi’s expression.

“Oi.”

Oikawa’s fingers froze on his shoelaces. Iwaizumi saw his shoulders rise, tense, his head dipping.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said to his shoes. “Hey, what’s up?”

“What’s wrong.”

It wasn’t a question.

Oikawa was silent for a second. He fumbled with his laces, then finally got them tied. He stood, swooping up gracefully. His face was clear, his smile bright. “Why would anything be wrong, Iwa-chan?” he said with a little laugh. He beamed. “Ready for practice?”

He bounced away, calling everyone together to go over the day’s practice. Iwaizumi watched him go, his eyes narrowed at Oikawa’s back, his swept up hair, his hands dancing thought the air as he conducted where his team would go.

Iwaizumi sighed again, shaking his head, then went to join the team on the court.

Practice went smoothly enough. No one got hit in the head, Yahaba showed some improvement on his tosses, and even Kindaichi kept in line. Outwardly, practice went as well as ever.

But hanging over the team was a heavy, impending cloud of darkness. No one said anything. No one mentioned it aloud, for they dared not call it by name, but they all felt drawn to it, like filings of iron to a magnet. They were being pulled inexorably into a swirling maelstrom, and everyone knew it surrounded their captain like a fog. There was something _off_ about Oikawa today, and the charged energy in the air came from only one place.

The intensity of Iwaizumi’s _glare_.

The coach called for the end of practice, and the rest of the team gratefully rushed to put everything away, shouting that they’d see everyone at the practice matches later; then they broke away and hurried out of the gym.

Leaving Iwaizumi staring at Oikawa’s back.

_It’s always his back…_

“Listen, Iwa-chan—”

“Shut up.”

“Okay.”

Iwaizumi marched up to Oikawa and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around. Oikawa’s eyes stared at him through the lenses of those damned glasses, and Iwaizumi felt the urge to rip them off rise in his stomach like a coiled serpent. He swallowed it down, and glared at Oikawa instead.

“What. Is. Wrong.”

Oikawa rubbed the back of his neck, smiling. “Iwa-chan, I told you, nothing’s—”

Iwaizumi smacked him. Right across the jaw.

Oikawa’s head snapped to the side, and he let it hang there for a moment. His glasses were askew, sliding down his nose. His hair hung over his eyes.

“Don’t you _dare_ give me that crap, Tooru,” Iwaizumi snarled. His hand was trembling, and he felt the smack against his palm like when he spiked in a match. Only this one hurt his hand a lot more. “You walk in here and put everyone on edge…god, Tooru, we could _feel_ it on you! _I_ could feel it… Don’t you dare think I don’t know something’s wrong. Is it your dad again? Talk to me, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa glanced at him, his eyes tired and heavy behind the lenses. “Hajime,” he murmured, and Iwaizumi felt a thrill along his spine. Oikawa reached up and touched his cheek, red from Iwaizumi’s hand. “I… I don’t want you to worry about anything. Please.”

Iwaizumi shifted closer to Oikawa, reaching out to his face. His fingers found Oikawa’s, and they laced together. Iwaizumi rubbed his palm over Oikawa’s cheek, and he leaned in to kiss it gently. “I’m sorry,” he whispered into Oikawa’s ear. “I’m so sorry. I got frustrated. That was wrong of me to do. I just…I wanted to wake you up from whatever funk you’re in. Please, Tooru, please come back to me. Tell me what’s wrong. You were crying last night—no, don’t try denying it, Asskawa.” Iwaizumi smiled at the small, sniffling laugh Oikawa gave him at the nickname. “Come on, Tooru. Talk to me.”

Oikawa sniffed, scrunching his nose, and Iwaizumi was amazed at how beautiful he could look even when crying. He leaned in to kiss Oikawa again, right on the nose, surprising the captain. Then he wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s waist, pulling him close. Oikawa leaned into the embrace, putting his arms across Iwaizumi’s chest, his hands on the broad shoulders. He rested his head in the curve between Iwaizumi’s neck and shoulder, sighing contentedly. Iwaizumi squeezed a little tighter, trying to send as much warmth into Oikawa as possible.

Oikawa nuzzled Iwaizumi’s neck, smiling into the other boy’s warm skin. “You’re so strong, Iwa-chan,” he murmured. “I mean that. You’re always there for me. You’re more than my rock, you know that, right? Even if you’ve got the personality of a mean boulder sometimes—hey!”

Iwaizumi swatted Oikawa softly on the back of the head, laughing quietly into his soft hair. “Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you, or not, Tooru?”

Oikawa grew still. He pulled back, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck. Iwaizumi’s hands automatically moved down to Oikawa’s waist, balancing their hips against each other. Then he smirked, and reached up to straighten Oikawa’s glasses, before replacing the hand around his waist.

Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa, giving him time to form his thoughts. Oikawa stared back at him, biting his bottom lip. Iwaizumi watched the way Oikawa’s teeth chewed on the lip, tenderly biting it, his tongue darting out to lick at the skin every now and then…

“Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He looked down at Oikawa. “Sorry, yes?”

“I was saying, you were right. It…it was my dad. Last night, he…” Oikawa paused, and he went back to biting his lip nervously, but this time Iwaizumi’s eyes were fixed on Oikawa’s, watching for a single sign of any tears, waiting to pounce in and comfort the other boy as much as he could.

“My mom accidentally let it slip that…” Oikawa ran a hand through his hair, and he nudged his glasses up his nose. “He knows about us, Hajime. My dad found out.”

Iwaizumi paled. He felt bile rise in his throat, and he swallowed thickly, sourly. “What—” He cleared his throat, his tongue suddenly dry. “What did he say?”

Oikawa glanced up at him, and Iwaizumi already knew what the man had said, all the horrible things he probably broken Oikawa with, all the hatred and confusion and misunderstandings and insults and guilting. He’d heard them all before. He knew them all.

“You should’ve come to stay with me,” Iwaizumi murmured, pulling Oikawa back into a tight embrace. “You should’ve gotten out of there.”

Oikawa shook his head. “I didn’t need to. He only shouted at me for about five minutes before he got this wild look and took off. Took the car and just drove away. He never came home last night, and he wasn’t home in the morning either. My mom’s hysterical… But she told me to come to practice, to at least get out of the house. I’m worried about her.”

“Well I’m worried about _you_ ,” Iwaizumi said, frowning. “What do you think will happen?”

Oikawa laughed shakily, his shoulders trembling against Iwaizumi’s arms. “Who knows. I’m not looking forward to finding out.”

Iwaizumi played his fingers through Oikawa’s hair, kissing him lightly on the forehead. “Well, you’re here at the training camp now. You can just stay here for the week, and you’ll see your family at the end. Maybe your mom can talk to your dad for you. It’ll be okay, Tooru.”

Oikawa took a deep, shaky breath. “I know, Iwa-chan. Eventually…” He smiled up at Iwaizumi. “Thank you for protecting me, Iwa-chan.” He leaned forward, brushing his lips against Iwaizumi’s. “You’re my strong protector.”

Iwaizumi blushed. “Shut up, Shittykawa.”

“Mm, I love you, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi stared down at Oikawa’s face, leaning against his chest, and Iwaizumi felt a sudden rush of emotion swell in his ribs and his arms and his gut and his throat. This boy was everything to him. This boy who was so strong and didn’t even know it. Oikawa deserved so much better than this, and Iwaizumi wished he could be even a fraction of what Oikawa deserved.

“I love you too, Tooru.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> *bows*


End file.
